Listener
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: There were too many problems each one of them had but they all knew that they could go to Mimi, she would listen to their problems and help them find a solution. - Multiply Pairings inside
1. Tai

A small set stories that will be based around Mimi and the others.

I wanted it to be along the lines that each child is going through something hard and turn to Mimi, I know a lot would say that it would Sora that they would go to however I think it would suit more towards Mimi being the ear that listens and gives advise.

There may be a few small mistakes but thats because this is my first time writing in a long time

I dont own Digimon

Enjoy 3

* * *

Grabbing the remote, she pressed the button with the tiny little plus sign and smiled as the volume began to climb, placing it down on the table, Mimi walked through to the kitchen and listened as her favourite song started. Picking up the bowl and the spoon, she began to mix the mixture, the idea of the apartment smelling like fresh baked cookies made her giggle as she moved to the beat with a big smile on her face but soon enough she could help but sing along with the radio.

Bowl safely on the kitchen table, she raised the spoon to her mouth as if it was a microphone.

"So she said whats the problem baby, what the problem I dont know well maybe im in love"

Posing as she pushed her hair back with a laugh as she carried on singing with the radio, Mimi loved singing and couldnt get enough of it.

"These lines of lightening mean we are never alone, never alone no no"

She twirled as she entered her living room, her eyes closed as she swayed her body to the music.], Mimi opened her eyes and grinned as she jumped onto her sofa letting her voice get louder.

"Im in love, Im in lo-"

Suddenly someone was pounding on her door, it surprised her and made her fall off the sofa, Mimi pouted as she rubbed her head, thinking it might be a neighbour angry by her sing so she decided to ignore it hoping they would leave. Getting up, she grabbed her remote and was about to skip the next song when the pounding on the door came again and it scared her as the remote flew out of her hands and hit the wall. She knew that she would have to replace the broken remote, Mimi looked to the door before turning away, she would not answer that door.

The pounding never stopped and carried on, it was making her mad, what did this person want so Mimi stopped her radio and stormed to the door.

"Im coming "she yelled.

Placing her hand on the handle, Mimi yanked the door with so much force that she was ready to be scream her head off but Mimi felt her words disappear along with the anger at the sight of the person in front of her.

"Mimi"

"Tai?"she managed to get out.

He looked a mess, Tai was battered and bruised there were a few cuts on his face and hands, god knows who's blood or was it his on the boy's clothing. Mimi looked at him with so much concern that she was luckily she had caught him in her arms when Tai's own legs gave out from underneath him. Mimi let out a breath as she moved backwards, thanking her lucky stars that she had been going to the gym lately as she managed to move Tai into her apartment and onto the sofa. The boy in question had passed out, she closed the door and walked back to her living room, taking a deep breath, she moved to the kitchen and grabbed a clean bowl and filled it with water then grabbed the first aid kit she had in the top cupboard.

Placing it all down on the table beside her, she started by removing his jacket and top before Mimi got to work on the cuts that were paint on his body.

"Tai what happened"she whispered gently, concern filling her to the brim.

...

The clock on the wall struck, Tai groaned as his eyes fluttered open, pushing himself up he noticed the blanket on his sipped off revealing that his jacket and shirt were off and the cuts he had were bandaged up. The last thing he remember was being in front of Mimi's door pounding away till she opened it up then it went black, he knew it would have been a bad idea coming here, revealing any of what was going on but he changed his mind once he noticed the chair beside him.

Mimi was sleeping peacefully curled up on the one seated close to him, Tai noticed the first aid kit sitting on her lap.

She had taken care of him and still wanted to look after him, Tai smiled softly as he lay back down bringing the blanket back over his body. Turning his head, he watched Mimi sleeping and soon enough he felt his eyes get heavy before he joined the girl in the sleeping slumber.

...

Opening his eyes the second time, Tai took a deep breath in as he turned his head only to be greeted by a pair of caramel eyes staring at him with worry. Mimi had not moved from her spot on the one seater and refused to until she knew what was going on with her friend however Mimi would not push Tai for an answer, she wanted him to tell her if only he wanted to, she brushed her hair back and leaned forward.

"Tai are you..."she said gently trying to grasp the right words as she knew something was not right.

Next thing Mimi knew, was Tai had grabbed her small frame and brought her into her arms, burying his head into her neck, feeling his body start to relax, it was time he let the tension go.

"I am now"he whispered ever so quiet.

* * *

First part done

More will be on its way and each may contain a pairing of some sorts. wont be a defiant one as I ship Mimi with quite a few people and I love them all.

A review is alway welcomed

Until next time

3


	2. Sora

Second Chapter my pretties :D

I dont own Digimon

Enjoy 3

* * *

Mimi clutched her bag close to her side as she turned the corner, it had been a day since Tai had come to her apartment looking worse to wear, he had stayed over again but he was gone when she woke up, he even cleaned up for her and it made her worry as she still didnt know what was going on with him but Mimi wouldnt never push him for an answer, she would wait till he was ready to tell her what was going on, shaking her head Mimi looked ahead and decided to think about today.

Shopping was all she was gonna do today, no bad thoughts or upset ones.

Brushing her hair back into a ponytail, Mimi smiled as she entered the mall, first place was the clothes shop as she decided it was time for a new look well maybe not a new look but some new tops maybe dresses. After half an hour in the shop, she exited out with two large bags and decided it was time to hit the next store. Stopping to take a breath, Mimi pulled out her headphones and put them in before pressing play on her mp3.

 _'Because everyone's after love'_

Walking for awhile, Mimi stopped at a bench and placed down her 6 bags that contained many shoes, tops, dresses, short, trousers, some new make-up, maybe she spent a lot today but it didnt matter as she was smiling and today had been a good day then suddenly she noticed someone that she hadnt seen in awhile as they had conflicting time schedules, it made her smile even bigger, pulling out her earphones and standing up.

"Sora!"she yelled waving her arms.

Her bestfriend stopped and turned around, Sora smiled when she saw Mimi and move towards her picking up her pace. It had been awhile since, she had seen the pink princess and it made her feel bad that they hadnt been in touch for a while, she knew that would change. Both girls greeted each other with a big hug before both sat back on the bench, Sora looked at the bags at Mimi's feet and turned to the girl with a sly smile.

"Been shopping have we"she said laughing as Mimi had rosy cheeks.

"What about you, huh? someone's dressed up fancy"Mimi replied.

Sora was wearing a plain white dress, yeah it look simple but if you were to look carefully there were some beautiful designs on it, she had her hair done and was wearing a small amount of make-up. She blushed turning away but when she turned back to Mimi, Mimi could see the sadden look on her face so she grabbed her best friend's hand and frowned.

"Sora whats wrong? you can tell me"she asked.

"I am meeting someone but Mimi what if two people asked you to meet them at the same time, both very close to you. Who would you choose though? I cant decided"Sora said looking down at their hands.

Mimi looked at her best friend with soft eyes, every girl would come to this situation in life and Mimi was lucky she hadnt yet as she wouldnt be able to decide at all,her decision would be too maybe not meet any of the guys to be fair but she couldnt tell Sora this, it had to be her decision on which one she would go to or not so Mimi pulled Sora into a big hug before pulling back and looking into her eyes with a fire.

"Sora I cant tell you who to choose or anything but tell me what does this want"Mimi said placing a hand on Sora's chest above the heart.

It took the redhead by surprise, Mimi went with one saying through out her life and that was to listen to your heart. Sora looked down before turning to Mimi with a sad smile as she took a small deep breath.

"It knows who it wants to see, Sora, dont fight it. I know you want to make everyone happy before yourself but tonight is your night to be happy, not them"

"Your right Mimi, its time I did something for myself, thank you"Sora replied smiling as she pulled Mimi into a hug before standing up.

Both girl's parted with another hug, Sora promising to tell her how the date went and that they would go out for lunch soon, Mimi nodded and watched her best friend walk off. Letting out a sigh, she grabbed her bags and decided it was time to head home, sort through all six of her bags. Instead of getting a taxi home, she took a delightful stroll home with the sun setting over the city, it was very peaceful and it made her let out a relaxing sigh. Once she was home, Mimi placed her bags down by the sofa and took her shoes off before heading to the phone to get a takeaway, she didnt have the energy to cook after all it had been a long day at the mall so she picked the phone up then it began to ring.

It took her by surprise but she answered it, not reading the name on the screen.

"Hello Mimi speaking"she said with a smile.

 _"Mimi, Its Kari"_

"Hey Kari whats up?"Mimi asked as she looked at her bags.

 _"Tai and Izzy are missing"_

It felt like she had been hit by a car, all the noise and Kari's voice had faded, she could not hear anything but the beating of her heart. Tai and Izzy were missing, it couldnt be possible, Izzy was a smart guy and knew not to get in trouble same with Tai but something was up with Tai. The phone had dropped from her hands, Mimi had her shoes on so fast and out the door while Kari was still calling out her name from the phone.

'Where are you' Mimi thought as she ran through the street.

* * *

Second chapter done and the Third on its way.

A review is always welcomed

Until next time

3


	3. Kari

Third Chapter

I dont own Digimon

Enjoy 3

* * *

Panic

That was all Mimi felt as she ran, she had been running for a long time now, checking everywhere she could think of but there was still no sign of Izzy nor Tai and it made her heart clench so badly. It scared her to death not knowing where her friends were or in what condition they could be, it made the scenario's in her mind worse than they should be.

"TAI!"

"IZZY!"

It didnt help that it began to rain but not small light rain no, more like it chucked it down, her clothes clung to her body as Mimi was now soaked. It didnt faze her though, Mimi was on a mission and nothing else matter, Tai and Izzy meant so much more to her than any designer clothing. Thinking it was time to check the park, she turned to the stairs that lead that way, Mimi flew down those stairs that she had forgotten each step would be slippery from the rain so the next thing she knew was her foot had skidded rather than land on the step.

Her eyes widened as she fell down the stairs, lucky someone had caught her before she landed in a rough way.

But Mimi didnt take that in a thankful way, there was no way someone would be out in the middle of storm, it screamed pervert and stalker so she curled her hands into fists and began to hit this person hoping they would let go.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mimi its me, TK"

Stopping, Mimi looked up to be greeted by TK's worried face, she took a deep breath before fling her arms around the boy.

"Im sorry so sorry"she said.

"Its ok, I dont hit the gym for nothing"He joked.

Mimi smile but it disappeared as she remember what she was doing outside in the first place, time was ticking away so she stepped away from TK, she was about to head towards the park like she was going to do in the first place however TK caught her wrist before she could start running again.

"Kari called a few others and we were all going to meet together then go looking but she called me explaining that she had lost contact with you. We should of know you would try to do this by yourself but you dont Mimi, come on"TK explained.

Mimi nodded as she remember after hearing those words, she flew out the door and she would do it again no matter what was going outside, if it poured down with snow or a hurricane came Mimi would always go running to her friends, they meant the world to her.

She would sacrifice her own happiness to keep them all happy.

After a ten minute walk, Mimi could see a small group that consisted of Kari, Davis, Ken and Joe, TK waved to Kari who had noticed them. She smiled as they finally joined the group, Joe fussed over the fact she was soaked and offered her his coat but she told him he was find. Davis explained to her how they knew the two were missing, Tai had called him asking if he wanted to hang out, they had arranged a time and place but when Davis got there Tai was no place to be seen so he called Kari and she told him that she hadnt heard from her brother in about 3 days.

"So when I called him, Izzy answered but he sounded like they were in trouble. I went to Ken's to see if he could track there phones but he couldnt, they would not appear on the map so I called Kari and we began calling others to go looking"Davis finished explaining.

"Where are the others?"Mimi asked as a few people were missing.

"Yolei and Cody are down with the flu so we couldnt risk them coming out"Ken said.

"I called my brother but he wasnt picking up"TK replied.

"Same for Sora"Kari said.

Joe pulled a map of the area and suggested that they split up, it was decided that they would work in teams of two. TK and Davis would take the left side of the city towards the shops and clubs, Ken and Joe would take the underground train lines while Mimi and Kari would search the park and wooden areas.

"If we find them or any sort of clue, call Kari and let her know first"Joe said.

Everyone nodded, making sure they knew the plan before setting off in different directions, Mimi suggested to Kari they search the park she had intended to search and the youngest girl nodded before handing Mimi something, she thanked Kari for the torch as it made things so much easier with it getting darker now. The walk was quiet and Mimi knew Kari was very worried about her brother, she had every right.

Thats when it hit Mimi.

Everyone was focused on finding the two boys like they should but she hadnt seen anyone talk to Kari, ask if she was ok. Ok she wasnt ok because her brother was missing but the girl had feelings, feelings that she would be bottling up, the girl looked like she would burst out into tears.

"Kari..."Mimi said softly.

This made Kari stop, she noticed that Mimi had stopped as well and was behind her, the old girl had a look of concern on her face and in that moment Kari could not stop the tears that were running down her face. Mimi moved quickly to the young girl and wrapped her arms around her, Kari began to sob into her chest, Mimi slowly stroked her hair while whispering soft gentle words.

"Its not fair, I dont understand why he's doing this. I know he's been going out looking for fights because of them but he shouldnt"Kari sobbed.

"Tai may have his reasons, but at the end of the day he has you looking out for him. You organised this search and when he hears this after a good telling off, he would be proud. Kari you a leader just like him, we will get through this and find them both"Mimi replied.

"You think im a good leader?"Kari questioned.

"Yes, your an amazing person and to get through this without breaking down until this point shows your tough, I wouldnt been able to do this at all"Mimi said with a smile.

Kari whipped her eyes dry and nodded to Mimi, the older girl was right, she needed to let out how she was feeling and was grateful Mimi had been the one to see the cracks. After one big hug, they both carried on towards the park were it was deadly quiet and it spooked Mimi but she shook that feeling away, searching through the park they had yet to seen any sign of the two.

"Maybe we should head to the other areas"Kari said turning to head back to the entrance.

But Mimi didnt want to give up looking, thats when she saw him and Mimi sprinted faster than she had ever done before. Kari pulled her phone out and began dialling everyone to meet and the park they were in while Mimi threw her arms around him, she had tackled him so hard that they both fell to the floor and Mimi began to sob.

"Where the hell have you been?! We have been so worried"

* * *

Third chapter is complete

A review is always welcomed

Until next time

3


	4. Izzy

Fourth Chapter

Each chapter consists of almost 1,000 words and the last chapter went over by 285 words, I do it this way so I dont write a massive chapter then get onto the next not sure and only produce a small one. I dont like doing it like that

I dont own Digimon

Enjoy 3

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?! We have been so worried"

Mimi looked down straight into his face as she sat on top of him, it took all her power of will to keep looking as his clothing was ripped in certain places and there were dark stains that she knew would be blood but his face was worst, by his right was a yellow and dark green bruise forming and a gash on his cheek. It made her heart clench and it made the tears running down her face, fall faster.

"Mimi"he whispered.

Getting up, she looked to Kari who was still on the phone, most likely calling the others. He pulled himself up and Mimi could see he was in a lot pain and it made what she was feeling go to an intense level, she was one that never yelled nor exploded but what she had been feeling in the past 7 hours had been bottled up and now it didnt want to stay bottled up.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

"Mimi I-"

"IZZY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, WHERE THE HELL IS TAI!"

Izzy stepped back from Mimi, he was shocked at her outburst but looking at her soaked clothing, the tears and the sadness in her eyes made Izzy turn away. He looked at his feet trying to get his voice, seeing Kari, meant that the others would be out, it made him feel so grateful to have friends like this.

"I was heading out for a snack when Tai called asking if I wanted to meet him, he sounded so down and I wanted to see what was wrong. He looked so sad, all his pride and happiness was gone. We walked around till these guys bumped into us, Tai knew them some how, next thing I know him and this guy are arguing"Izzy said as he looked up into the sky.

She moved closer to him, wiping her eyes, feeling much calmer. He looked at her and Mimi nodded for him to continue, letting out a sigh, Izzy brushed a hand through his hair.

"Out a nowhere, they are fighting and the others are getting involved and Tai has other injuries that Ive seen effecting him more so he was receiving more than a beating. I couldnt stand and not do anything, so I threw myself into the fight but I dont know how to fight. I managed to get to Tai and I moved us away, they followed but I knew I could lose them in the park."

"At least you got away from them"Mimi said.

"Yeah but I took the coward way out, god ive never been brave or a fighter,"Izzy replied.

"Your not a coward Izzy-"

"But I am Mimi, I couldnt fight them to save Tai, Ive always been a coward and nothing can change that. God im never helpful just useless, always been like this"he muttered to himself.

"No Izzy your-"

"MIMI YOU DONT UNDERSTAND AT ALL, GET IT THROUGH YOU HEAD IM A COWARD, I ONLY RUN. A CO-"

The noise echoed through the woods, Kari's hands flew up to her mouth as she stared in shock while Izzy touched his cheek as it now stung so much, Mimi looked at him with so much anger and her hand still in the air.

Mimi had just slapped him and Izzy didnt understand.

"Your are not a coward because you ran, you ran to protect a friend who was in danger. God knows if you two stayed and fought, instead of bruises and cuts it could be so much worse. Like getting a call from the hospital. You are brave Izzy, you carried Tai all the way here, Tai is built like a break and must weight a tone and then you have our adventures in the digimon world were you fought in the battles. Dont ever tell me your a coward and run, you can fight and you always protect the people you care about" Mimi cried out throwing her arms around.

Izzy looked at her before his eyes fell to the floor, his breaths got harder and tears began to run down his cheeks. She flung her arms around him and he held her as he poured out his soul, there legs gave out and they both slide to the floor with Mimi comforting Izzy who had buried his head into her neck. Davis and the others arrived, standing next to Kari they looked at the scene with confused looks so they turned to the girl but she shook her head with a small smile.

"Mimi's just being Mimi"she said.

Izzy looked up at Mimi and smiled as he wiped his eyes, getting up he helped Mimi and looked at her before turning to see the others then back to Mimi. She was smiling and he was so thankful to have her help him, she is the kindest person he had ever known, always putting others needs and fears before her own.

"Thank you Mimi"

"No problem but Izzy where is Tai?"

"Yes Tai, I almost forgot. Come on you lot follow me"Izzy said worried as he grabbed her hand and pulled her.

Mimi was surprised at first but let Izzy pull her as the others followed behind them, he told her that Tai was in a worse condition than him and this made her worry a lot, soon they came out of the tree's and were in a park that Mimi remembered coming as a child meeting the others. This was there secret place, she smiled softly as she looked at the back of Izzy's head, he was incredible smart to take Tai and himself here were no one could follow or find them.

There was a small cove that had some shelter near by it and in that shelter they could see a body.

"Tai!"Kari called out.

Izzy and Mimi got to him first, she had moved straight to his head and lift it off the ground and onto her lap, holding back the tears. Kari had moved to her right side, she had taken her brother's hand into her hand while Joe had pulled his medical bag off his shoulder and was looking Tai over. Izzy, TK, Davis and Ken stayed back, watching from a distance, there was nothing they could do at this moment.

"Is he..."Kari sobbed as her brother felt so cold.

"He's not dead"Joe said bluntly going into a doctor mode.

"Its going to be ok, Tai's a fighter, this wont stop him"Mimi replied softly as she wrapped an arm around Kari.

...

He could hear people but everything was dark, the pain that he felt was so bad and it made him groan. Soon the voices got louder and his eyes fluttered open slightly, he could see Joe and he was waving his arms around, Tai didnt know who Joe was looking at then he felt something squeeze his hand so he turned slowly, to see Kari crying and trying to speak to him but he couldnt hear anything.

 _'Kari dont be sad, I hate to see you sad'_

Resting his head back down, he noticed it wasnt the hard ground that his head was laying on so he tilted back slightly to look back.

Caramel eyes greeted him, Tai could see the sadness and the worry in them with a hint of happiness but he felt so weak that everything was going black again, with the last bit of his strength he uttered one word.

"Mimi'

* * *

All complete

A review is always welcomed

Until next time

3


End file.
